Bass's Roll Story
by Scarlette Bee
Summary: Roll is just trying to mind her own business, why does Bass keep sneaking kisses from her? A very sour lemon at the end ;3


This contains a massive lemon, so those with innocent eyes look away now! *o*

It wasn't until much later that I had realized that this would be a real problem. Love was something precious; important enough to share with Rock, Dr. Light, Kalinka, and even the ever-mysterious Blues. How this became such a regular habit of his, I'm not quite sure, or if his would-be Master is plotting something and using him is to be left considered. As I am now, cleaning the dirty dishes after a hectic supper, I still find it funny, not even realizing when I cared so much for the big lug. Whatever he is doing, I hope he's not doing these things just to cause mischief, although that is probably too much to expect of the destructo-bot. Mayhem was part of his core, or so I've been informed by a few too many data entries.

The first time he came by and began all this was after the Roboenza outbreak. Saying something like, "Making sure the blue dweeb and his frail sister didn't die on him." Making sure he added something like 'You might come in handy later' or 'don't get mushy on me, I need your strength in case I want to relax for the next battle' which we all knew was highly unlikely. Forte ever abandoning a battle simply because he 'didn't feel like it' was like telling Rock he couldn't be a good guy anymore. There is just no way that it was going to happen. We all accepted his 'generous and kind visit'… but that was before mentioning having upgrades that he needed to install. Of course Dr. Light said he would help the Willy bot if he promised to use these upgrades for good. While father handled the upgrades, he asked if I would keep Forte company and entertain him, to which I had graciously supplied,

"How can I possibly entertain someone whose life goal is to destroy anything he gets his hands on?" Father looked worried for a moment, but decided against replying.

So I was stuck with him, just lounging on the couch while Rock had gone down to the city to get groceries for me, allowing him to be outside in the nice weather. I was busying myself with crocheting a scarf for Rock for the winter months ahead. Not that he needed it, but it was the thought that counts right? As I was pearling and looping my next row, I could feel his wicked eyes on me. I could feel my core speed up its process just a tad as I had become nervous and fidgety from the attention. I had told him to give me a second to finish this scarf and we would do something. I hid my eyes with my bangs as well as I could so that I could take a peek at him. As my blue optics floated towards him, I could see that his position on the brown sofa across from me was quite comfy. He sat in a slightly slouched position, with his buster arm on the ledge of the couch and resting on his face in a fist, and his left leg was sat lazily over the other, ankle touching the knee joint. His crimson colored eyes were pinpointed on me. I wasn't quite sure what the look on his handsome face was, but it was a smudge more worrying than his condescending smirk. Not paying attention where my hands were, the looping needle fell out of my grasp and made an unpleasant noise on the floor. I sat there and stared at it for a moment… taking in all the noise the small metal stick had made, and finally after much debate, I stood up and got onto my knees to retrieve the lost needle. Forte's eyes never left me, it felt like he was silently probing me with those blood colored eyes of his. I picked up the yellow crocheting needle and prepared to stand up, and I noticed a large grey hand held out toward me. When had he gotten up? I looked hesitantly onto the large hand before me, and with a feather light touch, I grasped it. I squeaked a little when he pulled me up with barely any effort, my optics going wide when everything came at me so quickly. He just stood there, staring at me again, with those same deep red eyes, and it almost looked like they were glowing. I looked up to Forte, my blue orbs looking into his, to which he said,

"What are you staring at?" Wha… What! Did he really just say that! Honestly! The nerve of him, saying that after his intense staring contest with my synthetic face! Why I outta…

"What do YOU mean 'what are you staring at' you've been staring at me the entire time!" I put my scariest glare and frown that I could muster on my face, which obviously wasn't amazingly scary since now he was chortling and gloating at me.

"Is that the best glare you can do? You really have been sheltered! Come on you can do better than that!" Was he really encouraging me to glare at him? I'm definitely not playing games with him!

"Grrr… I'm not going to play little games with you! I have many more important things to do than that!" I spat. The growl I did must have surprised him, because he looked taken aback, but then regained that infuriating smirk on his smug face.

"You're the host, you're supposed to entertain me, and I have yet to be entertained Creampuff!" His face showed impatience, looking fiercer now than he had been before. Not entirely sure how to approach the situation, I backed away slightly. To which he responded by reaching out with lightening speed and locking his hand around my wrist. Surprised, I yelped and tried to pull away. His intense face changing from a serious look and growing to a more smug hue now that he had me in his grasp. He then grabbed my chin and forced me to look up. He now had the most wicked smile I could have ever imagined, and the most frightening part… was that I thought he looked terribly handsome with that smirk on his face. Using his thumb to rub gentle circles into my bright red cheeks, he said,

"You owe me that much pipsqueak, and I believe that the best payment you can give me would be the one I choose." His smirk growing ever wider with each word he said, causing my eyes to widen before I could protest against his movements. He leaned forward and pressed is lips to my ears lightly, gently kissing them and probing them with said lips as he huskily whispered,

"Are you scared yet?" I tried to prevent myself from making that horrid noise, but I couldn't hold it in.

His voice combined with the gently exploring of her ear lobe left her shaking, and undoubtedly, moaning. He slowly trailed down her neck, licking and leaving hot, steaming kisses all along behind where her carotid artery would be. These sensitive areas sent shivers up and down her spine. Gradually taking over any motor functions she had, he pulled her to his chest, taking that opportunity to dig his shameless probing into her collarbone support, taking and unbuttoning her blouse as he did so. Her gentle and quite moans left unnoticed by anyone but them. Finally, after much pleasurably torture from Forte, he moved his lips away from her sensitive neck and moved to take her lips onto his own. She gasped, not having any experience in kissing, she just went with her instincts. Moving her lips against him as he moved his against hers. His hands wandering from her wrist and chin to her back; slipping up and down along her spine. Roll arched backward into him more, her lips still locked joyously with his. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The data streaming from him to her was causing her to gasp and moan louder. She reciprocated the act and began sending him data from her core files. Both locked onto one anothers lips until Forte pulled away. Roll stared dreamily at him, not knowing what he was thinking and not sure what she was thinking herself, was surprised when he leaned forward and whispered to her,

"Dr. Light is coming." His ever large smirk interrupting her daydream as she heard the good doctor coming up the stairs. Oh no! She touched her chest where Forte had unbuttoned the top of her dress to find it once again had been buttoned without her notice. How does he keep doing that? Dr. Light opened the door from the lab stairs and called to Forte. As the young bot stepped away, all Roll could think was what on earth had gotten into her Forte?

The next time he made one of his 'visits' was during the night. I had already gotten into my nightgown, and finished preparing for bed when I thought I saw something outside my window out of the corner of my eye. Data indicates it could have been a large bird, such as an owl, but I had a feeling that that wasn't the case. I pulled my blond hair from out under the nightgown I was wearing. The silky pink fabric felt nice in the summer heat, although the house is air-conditioned, I like to keep my windows open to let in some fresh air. Tonight that habit seemed to bite me back though. I was just about to turn off my lamp when all of a sudden; there appeared a face in the window before me. Not expecting that to be there I tumbled back and nearly screamed before a hand covered my mouth and I got shushed. I looked up from under the hand and saw purple streaks going down the man's face. Oh boy, this is definitely Forte… If not, someone was about to get an earful! He released his hand from my mouth, but quickly spun me around and stole a very passionate kiss from my lips once again. This time however, I tried fighting back. I pushed against him and turned my head every which way. To this he growled and ground out impatiently,

"Hold still creampuff!"

"Why should I! So you can do whatever you want to me?"

"That is the idea behind a surprise visit isn't it?"

"Well not this time pal! If you want to go on a date, just ask me! Why do you have to be so absurd!"

"I don't have time for all the melodrama B.S. and besides, it's a lot kinkier this way." I sputtered,

"Wha- what!" Taking this as an opportunity to invade me once again, he pushed me down onto the bed and forced his ever-hungry lips onto mine. Once again he shared his core data with me. I felt like I was drowning, not simply because his tongue was down my throat, but because of sharing so much private info with him.

Not really realizing what she was doing, she began to respond in kind to his hunger, pushing and pulling against his lips, swirling her tongue against his, she began to like the interactions with him. He took his hands and placed them down by the bottom of her nightgown and began to push up against the silky fabric. Roll moaning and gasping unconsciously at his touch, she felt fire burning wherever he touched, and her core began to whir with much fervor. Forte began leaving kisses up and down her neck, pushing her hair with his nose and burying his face into her soft synthetic flesh. Roll arched back, unconsciously acting upon the human impulses unintentionally programmed into her.

"Beep… beep… beep, beep!" Roll opened her optics to look at the now disgruntled Forte, as he growled back through the receiver on his helmet,

"What the hell old man! I'm kinda busy at the moment so this had better be damn important!"

"Forte! You ungrateful scrap of junk! Get back here now before I decide to recycle your parts in favor of a far more intelligent piece of machinery, a toaster!"

"Whatever you old koot, I'll port in five." Giving a long, dramatic sigh, Forte looked at Roll in a less heated manner.

"It's your lucky day, the old man is throwing a toothless fit so unless I head there now, he might have a heart attack." Slowly he climbed off of Roll and onto the carpeted floors of her pink and green bedroom. He got ready to teleport out when Roll unconsciously stopped him.

"Why do you keep coming?" She asked, still shaking and blushing a beautiful hue of red.

"I don't know, why do you where sexy nightgowns next to an open window?" He put his hands in the air in a shrug. Rolls face went from dreamy and puffy to stricken and cross within seconds.

"What! I wear this night gown because its very comfy in the hot weather, thank you very much!" She all but shouted. Forte just smirked his deviously handsome smirk before teleporting out of imminent danger.

Having been exposed to Forte's lustrous affections a few times now, Roll new to expect company soon when she was outside gardening. She began to wonder how and why he would show up and just force himself onto her? Robots can't be sexually frustrated can they? Sighing, Roll went back to checking the tomatoes and peas for signs of those nasty little beetles. They were her worst enemy when it came to gardening. Brushing her blond hair aside, she lifted the canister filled with a special bug killing formula over her precious vegetables and poured away. The trickling of the water was very calming to her, almost like washing away all her worries. That is until those same curious, lust filled hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. She squeaked in surprise and began to blush furiously, her core revving up faster than ever. One of his large hands was around her waist whilst the other traveled up her form, making sure to brush the mounds on her chest before coming to a stop when his hand reached her chin. He smirked widely and took a whiff of her hair. She sighed and settled down as he began rubbing against her affectionately, not saying a word while partaking the smell of her hair. If there was two things she has learned about Forte by now, it was there was no hiding from him (as she had previously hid in a closet, but that worked to the opposite of her advantage and in fact, made a more private area for him to take advantage of her.), and his timing was set up to interrupt anything she was doing. He began kissing and sucking on her ear lobe, making it hard to stay still, let alone silent. Releasing several gasps, she reached for his hands and wrapped them tenderly around his grey gloves. She moved his hand from her chin to her shoulder as she turned slowly to look at him, already expecting him to move toward her with his smirking lips. She was surprised that he waited for her to initiate the make out session. Slowly moving against his lips, she would release his mouth and go back to it over and over again. His robotic breathing was getting heavier and heavier as she moved against him. She began to moan and a strange hunger was beginning to take over. His hand began to travel down slowly from her waist, down to her thighs, below her thighs, and finally traveling back up to slowly move the fabric of her dress up higher. Blushing and gasping, she arched her back into him as his hand slid from her thigh, to his thumb playing with the edge of her panties. Roll gasped again, and took the time to look into his face as he leaned in for another heavy kiss. She knew what she saw on his face, it was lust, his menacing eyes reduced to hanging heavily over the crimson optics, and his lips quickly grabbing onto hers. For a moment it was pure bliss, sharing more of their data and responding in kind to one another.

"Dr. Light! This is Rock! Forte has shown up in the back yard and he is trying to kidnap Roll! He appears to have her around the waist and she's struggling!" With hero mode activated, Rock rushed up to the garden where his sister bot was. Forte heard the pattering of heavy feet coming and new he had been caught. When he turned around, he barely had any time to jump out of the way when Rock tried to get in a sneak attack. Roll gasped as she was knocked down from the force of Forte jumping away from Rock. No doubt he pushed her down on purpose to prevent either one of them from hitting her. The next thing she heard was shouting back and forth between Rock and Forte, the latter's being more profane than the previous. Roll sighed, a nerve bulging on her temple as she sat up and heard the two bickering.

"Enough! Both of you! If either one of you want to argue any more, I'm grabbing my broom got it!" Both parties fell silent.

Roll stood by the foamy dishwater, staring absent-mindedly at the floral patterned walls. All things considered, she had a lot on her mind, Rock leaving to fight with Willy's trouble-making bots, Blues to support him, and Dr. Light providing back up after rushing his dining experience, left Roll with little to do but fret and worry about her precious family's safety. Roll not normally one to pay much attention whilst in Cleaning Mode didn't notice the vibrations of the porting into said kitchen… nor the wicked Wily bot heading her way. As she reached out to dry her hands on a towel hanging on an upper cupboard, she felt sly hands make their way up her arm and around her waist. She smiled, knowing exactly who the trouble making smug face was as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Didn't Willy want you to fight Rock in this fight?" She asked, not minding the nibbles on her ears and neck as much anymore.

"Well yeah, but the old bastard made another stupid robot that had a few too many screws loose, and I took care of it. After that, I came here to reap my reward." He grinned into her neck, knowing she was going to get flustered again about being 'used' by the arrogant Wily bot. As expected, a huge vein popped up on her temple and she ground out,

"Who says it's got to be me that gives you the reward huh? What if Rock will give you the title of the Strongest Robot that there is? Or maybe Blues wants you to join his fan club?" Forte shivers at the thought of Blues' fan girls chasing him with similar looking glasses to the infamous loner.

"Hell no, I'm not a cheerleader if that's what you mean!" Forte growled, squeezing tighter around her waist, clearly not appreciating being the one who is tormented.

"And that dweeby brother of yours would give me the title any day, I believe however, that I should earn it, just to prove to myself once and for all that I am the best there is, hands down." Roll sighed, knowing where this was going.

"What about my father? He could give you some upgrades or something."

"Well, yeah, I guess better upgrades would be cool, but I think you should be the one to reward me, after all, if it wasn't for my help, those dumb ass robots would probably be all over this place right now." Roll could feel his smirk against her hair as he held her closer, not liking the situation one bit.

"What about the others? You didn't just leave them for the lions did you?" She was starting to get worried, as she turned to face him. His face was one of impatience and the look of wanting to face-palm.

"They are fighters creampuff, I highly doubt a bunch of newly created imbeciles could take advantage of Blues. Even the dweeb would not have to worry about his slow ass getting taken advantage of-"

"Hey!" She smacked his arm, and her face doing a really cute pout.

"It's the truth, look, I know you care about them, but you just have to trust in them, and if they don't come back, I'll go out there, rebuild them myself, and kick their sorry asses because I'M the only one who can beat them, got it!" Roll stood there stunned at his words. Was he really saying something nice? Giving her a pep talk?

"You are still Forte right? You're not some cheap knock off of him are you?

"Hey! I take offense to that! And here I was trying to make you feel better before I take whatever I wanted from ya." She smiled and shook her head, her blond hair floating across her face.

"No, I'm just not used to you being openly nice, just taking what you want and leaving."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the big bad wolf, I know, but you know what? I don't care do you know why? Because I get what I want any damn way so it doesn't matter." She glares at him with all her cute face has got. Then Roll sighs, realizing that it doesn't matter and he was probably right, she would let him have whatever he wanted any way, the arrogant jerk! He smiles and picks her up from in front of her sudsy sink and carries her through the house, blond hair swaying to and fro while avoiding furniture, walls, doorways, and walking up the stairs to go to her room. When he reached the door, he turned the knob with the hand under her legs and opens the door to the pink and green colored room. He tosses her onto the bed, not too harshly, just enough to assert some dominance. Her form bouncing on the mattress and her body in a folded position, as her arms hold her up. He looks at her with the look of a predator and smiles, saying a mental command and his armor came off. Roll looks startled, there was only one other time he took off anything and that was his helmet one night. She hadn't got a real good look at his face that evening, so she didn't realize how handsome and ultimately devilish he looked. His short black hair was spiked back, giving him a very rogue-ish look. She blushes furiously, putting her hands up to her cheeks and looking down shyly, having now seen what her 'boyfriend' looked without all his armor. The body suit was exceedingly tight on him, revealing parts of the anatomy she never thought she would honestly see. He smirked at her shy behavior and marched proudly to her, pushing her back onto the mattress. He lowers himself down on top of her and in a low growl remarks,

"What's the matter, never seen a true man before?" She gasps and turns an even redder shade, if that were possible. He laughs darkly and begins to nibble on her neck, moving his deft hands beside her waist. Roll leans back into the mattress and moans, knowing this feeling and letting it build into her core. Forte moves his hands over the buttons on her dress while capturing her lips in a deep kiss. He undoes the buttons and lifts Roll up from her lying position, never leaving her precious lips. Moving back and forth on her lips, he slides his tongue into her mouth when she gasps again, leaving her moaning and crying out even louder. He grabs her sleeves and pulls the puffy fabric down her smooth synthetic skin. With his knees propped on the bed, he puts down his weight and lifts Roll's dress over her head, only breaking the kiss momentarily to be reached once again after her garment was tossed leisurely onto the soft floor. She moans and leans into his chiseled chest, admiring the feeling of his abs and pecks against her bare skin and undergarments.

"Mmm, Forte…" She said into his chin and neck, her moaning making Forte get all the more excited, he reached behind her while she still sat up and unclasped her bra, letting it drop nearby on the bed, then fall lazily to the floor. While on her knees on the bed, Roll spread her legs over Forte's thighs as she moaned upon being bitten on the neck. Her breasts being in full view now, Forte darts to them, pushing Roll back onto the bed.

"Aahhhh!" She cries out from the feeling of warm, liquid being rotated across her peak, and the other being fondled by the ever-wicked robot. Finally, he growls and moans, pressing his member against her, earning an even higher moan from her. She holds his head to her chest and rubs her pelvis against him, hearing him growl again making her core ache. He slowly travels down her chest, down her navel, licking as he goes, to finally reach his goal; Roll's panties. Roll squirmed and writhed beneath him while he licked around the trim of the lacey garment, making Roll lean her arms back and latch onto the bed covers, moaning more loudly and raspy. Using his thumbs, he pulled the undergarments down to her ankles, licking her pelvis, her folds, and her thighs and calves all the way down with him. Forte toss's the garment away, and listening to Roll gasp and sigh, he smiles wickedly. He nearly tears off the body suit just to get to the girl faster. Roll chances a glance at the animistic man before her and swallows. His eyes, those crimson orbs from before, had an almost eerie glow to them, making him look even more hauntingly beautiful. Both parties now down to just their bare skin, Roll began to get nervous. Her core whirred and trembled, all the emotions and feelings she was receiving from her sensors were making her fidgety. Forte looks upon her before climbing on top, the sun nearly sunk in the window parallel to the bed. His lust filled eyes stare back at her innocent ones. He leans down to her ear, the coolant dripping from her hair made her ungodly gorgeous in his eyes. His husky voice making her moan in response.

"Don't worry, this'll only hurt a little…" He smirks, taking hold of his member and placing it at the entrance between her legs. She gasps, and then cries out and grabs hold of his shoulders.

"Aaahhh! Forte! Nnnnhhh" She bites her lip, pushing down the pain, as he slides into her, pushing deeper, and deeper. Finally he reaches past the ridge, to the end of the vaginal canal, and pulls back past the inner ridge. Roll cries out, gasping and crying from the pain. Forte pushes back in; taking pleasure in the pain she's feeling. Roll grips onto the bedding her hands now at her sides and giving the comforter a death grip. Forte leans down to her while thrusting in and out, roughly taking her lips and nibbling on them one hand beside her head and the other grasping her waist as he picks up thrusting speed. By now, Roll is having a hard time keeping her voice down, the pain and pleasure she feels is beyond anything she could have imagined. As he is thrusting into her, she feels a liquid dripping into her, like liquid data, and when it reaches a certain point, her optics snap open. It's all she can do to keep from screaming. The data flow and the importance of the data leaving marks up and down her synthetic vaginal wall. Forte is growling and moaning into her constantly now, thrusting harder and faster whenever possible. He breaks the kiss and begins to bite and suck on her neck, leaving love marks up and down her soft tissue. Roll lets go of the bed in opt to latch onto Forte's muscular shoulders again, her nails digging into his robotic tissue, causing him to growl in pleasure against her clavicle. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she begins to thrust against him, causing her pleasure to near its climax with her whines and cries. Forte's breathing is heavy and labored as he thrusts more and more into her, getting as deep and fast as possible.

"Ah, Ahhh! Forte… Ye-yes! Oh more, please oh more!" Forte smirks despite his groin and body trembling, nearing his climax as well.

"Roll, get ready!" He nearly shouts, as he feels the data rushing to the tip of his member. This data being different than simply core data, this data is what he created with her, something unique and special for them to share. Roll arches her back and shouts while Forte pushes into her one last time, completely emptying into her cervix. Both bots panting and coolant dripping from they're heavy bodies, Forte thrusts a few more times into Roll, causing her to whimper and moan, as well as him. Forte lays inside of her for several minutes, just taking in the warmth of her inner walls, a sanctuary for the data he's given her. He lays his moist face against Roll's chest, feeling her core tremble and jump after all the excitement. Roll releases her legs from his waist and lowers them down onto the bed once again, sighing contentedly and wrapping her arms around Forte's head. She lovingly pets his hair, admiring the texture now that she has the time to. He sighs into her chest and sits up, and rolls onto his back, pulling his now limp member out as he goes. He reaches his hand behind Rolls head and pulls her to him, letting her head rest in the nook of his arm. Roll closed her eyes, almost looking like a sleeping angel to Forte until she finally asks,

"Why did you fall in love with me?" Forte starts, then closes his eyes and looks at the ceiling and smirks. Remembering back to a day of chaos while fighting along side the Light bots and Duo.

"Funny story, but since you asked after pleasing me, I might be willing to tell you." Roll opens her eyes now and smiles at him, the arrogance not lost on her.

"That day, when Wily had you kidnapped, Dr. Light asked me to rescue you, since the blue dweeb and Protodweeb were busy. I decided to help out since he had repaired me after a rough battle. When I eliminated all the robots in the way and you said you had stolen an item for me, I couldn't help but chuckle inside, and when I had picked you up to prevent you from getting hurt in that fight, I felt it for the first time. Our cores synchronized, and it was an amazing feeling," Roll gasps as she stares surprised at her bare lover, wondering why she hadn't realized it herself. "I'm surprised you didn't feel anything before now." He looks down at her, with an expectant look on his face, trying to piece together the events after that fiasco.

"I was probably too scared to even realize what had happened. Remember, I'm a domestic house cleaning bot, I'm not used to being in danger."

"I don't know, it's hard to believe that with the power you have behind that broom of yours, and don't even get me started on when you can find a wrench." Roll giggled and squirmed as Forte tickled her sides. Gasping and laughing for her first time since being with him, she swats his hands away. She wiggles to get on top of him and straddles his waist with a distant look on her face. She inches forward, slowly but surely, and her lips connect to his in a sweet, loving kiss. They hold themselves there, just enjoying being in each other's presence and moving slowly against one another. The kiss having more love in it than the world could ever have by itself. The two bots stop kissing and lay on one another, female on top, male on bottom with one arm behind his head and the other draped around his woman. He closes his eyes and smirks.

The next day, Forte had been caught kissing on Roll and was pursued by the 'blue dweeb' while Roll sighed contentedly, being caught off guard by her father.

"You really love that boy, don't you?"

"Mmh hmm. He may be a trouble maker and he may be a hot head, but he's got a sweet side to him too." Dr. Light ruffled Roll's hair affectionately before walking to the dining room table; sipping on his coffee while a seething Megaman chased Forte around the table. Protoman began the chase as well, trying to out wit Forte after hearing Rock shout things like 'keep your hands away from sis!' Or maybe it was the infamous retort of 'I already laid her, so there is nothing you can do now dweeb!' that got him on Forte's tail.

'I suppose I'm going to have to get used to this' thought Roll while watching the three boys wrestle on the floor daring one another to use their busters knowing full well the repercussions of destroying ANY part of the house in Roll's presence. The boys knowing that even if they are the greatest fighters of their era, Roll's abilities with a broom were not to be messed with.


End file.
